phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Last Day Of Summer?!
Is it true? Phineas and Ferb: Last Day Of Summer will be a "Season Finale" or a "Series Finale"? I don't want it to end! What about the feature film, more Candace songs, Stacy and Perry together, A Candace Carol: Christmas special, Dr. D's new -inators, Phineas and Ferb/Gravity Falls crossover, or any episodes. Not Season 5?! I love Phineas and Ferb! Besides, they will be at Magic Kingdom on a parade and at Disney's Hollywood Studios. I need to contact the Disney Animation Studios or the Disney Channel company to continue more Phineas and Ferb episodes till the very end. Stacy never sang on Season 4, have a Stacy and Perry team-up, more songs with Candace, Isabella, and Vanessa! I love the songs and everything of all the kind of stuff! Will Dr. Doofenshmirtz do something to stop the summer on "Last Day Of Summer"? Will Phineas and Ferb go back to school? Will Candace stop busting the brothers? I can't let Phineas and Ferb end! My favorite characters are Candace, Isabella, Stacy, and Vanessa. What about if Wendy from "Unfair Science Fair" comes back to stop Candace and interact with Phineas and Ferb? Phineas and Ferb NEVER ENDS!!! I just want to talk to the Disney Channel company and talk with them. Will they make Phineas and Ferb shorts as a Mickey Mouse side? Phineas and Ferb are the best of the biz! What if the Disney DVD company make a season box set? The Phineas and the Ferb-tones episode is coming soon. I want Candace to sing, please! Or with Isabella and Vanessa! Stacy and Perry team-up together! I just need to do something, something with a little bit of pizzazz! Contact the Disney Animation Studios to continue Phineas and Ferb! I don't want to end up watching some other television shows! It can't end this way! (Gerardo mendez (talk) 02:09, October 29, 2014 (UTC)) :Nobody knows yet if this is going to simply be the season finale or if this will be the series finale. —09MurphyM (talk) 02:12, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :While yes, it is a confirmed season finale, anything we say about it being a series finale is speculation for now. There's no confirmation about if Phineas was picked up for a fifth season or if it got cancelled. Until any news pops up on that subject, there's nothing to say whether Last Day of Summer will be a season finale or series finale. :But in my opinion, I do believe this is the series finale for multiple reasons. I mean, the series takes place during one summer (aside from Halloween/Christmas/I don't even specials), and if it is the last day of summer, it may end. Plus, a more popular "evidence" for people who like Phineas and Ferb is that no Disney show has ran past 4 seasons before, and that, even at this show's standards, the chance of a fifth season renewal is fat. I agree with that too. Signing out, A Clockwork Orange From the Future. 03:24, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I doubt that. Dan, Swampy and Aliki has said countless time that they are taking a break after Season 4 is finished. I think 09MurphyM said it best, no one nows and we'll just have to wait and see what awaits the show in the future. Knarrow02 (talk) 07:24, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Last Episode of Series? Does the title strike you as a "We're wrapping up the franchise" type of title, 'cause that's what it sounds like to me. I suppose the show has to end sometime. --StefCW (talk) 03:51, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :Possibly, although it's still too soon to tell, especially since we don't even know the release date yet. 09MurphyM (talk) 04:58, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :We all thought "Save Summer" was going to be the finale, but that ended up only being a fantastic special episode. - Jasonbres (talk) 14:00, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :I've been thinking the same thing when I first noticed the episode title. Murphy does have a point, though. ~KinHikari ♪ Tatta hitotsu kawaranai mono. ♪ 16:02, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :I read somewhere that this is in fact the season finale, not series. - Jasonbres (talk) 18:16, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::If it's possible, can you please give us the source of the information? ~KinHikari ♪ Tatta hitotsu kawaranai mono. ♪ 20:17, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I do have a tweet where Someone asked Aliki if the final episode of Season 4 (which she worked on) is the last of the series and her response: https://twitter.com/alikigreeky/status/335102787526488065 There was more to the tweet but it looks like it was removed. Here's another tweet where she says that after the last episode of Season 4, the long hiatus will begin. https://twitter.com/alikigreeky/status/321770901462974464 it's in the thread of tweets that is under the main tweet. :::She even says that she doesn't know what will happen after the hiatus. https://twitter.com/alikigreeky/status/321996707372097537 :::Also here's a fun fact. It turned out that Season 4 started around October 2011. https://twitter.com/alikigreeky/status/322497582465171456 :::Then of course there Swampy's tweet from February: https://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/434379439640551425 :::One thing's for sure is that after Season 4, the hiatus will start and what happens after is still unknown for the time being. Personaly I do hope the show gets at least a fifth season cause personally, after seeing what Season 4 had in store, it deserves it. We'll just have to wait and see. Knarrow02 (talk) 03:24, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::: I wish there were more monents between Ferb and Vanessa in Season 4 & hope there will be a Season 5 so there some moments between them. ::: Well, Dan and Swampy are creating a pilot for a new show, so it looks like they really could be moving on. "Last Day of Summer" certainly sounds like endgame material to me. This may not be the end of Phineas and Ferb, however. That planned movie might still happen, eventually, and who knows, maybe the show will continue on after the hiatus too. Maybe. ...To be perfectly honest though, I think season 4 will be the last season. When a show takes a hiatus, the creative team can't afford to wait very long, and the writers, artists, and other people who work for the show typically move on to other jobs. We've had a lot of hour-long specials recently, so it looks like they wanted to end the show off with a bang. ...Who knows, the pilot they're currently making could potentially be a spinoff show of Phineas and Ferb. Or, it could be something completely different. Again, who knows. At any rate, Disney typically tends to release box sets of their animated shows only after they've ended (Rescue Rangers, Darkwing Duck, etc.) so maybe box sets are in order for this series as well. I'm really hoping for it, at least. ...Either way, it's not like the show is going to just suuddenly dissapear. Even if it ends, it was a huge success, and as long as people remember it, it will continue on in pop culture forever, like all thecartoon greats. Aurablase (talk) 02:22, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: Mckee11223 ::: It is possible that the series will come back after a few years. For Kim Possible, we all thought the series ended, and then it came back 3 years later. That might happen with Phineas and Ferb, since it is only a "hiatus". Category:The Backyard - resolved issues